


Accidents

by Andraste



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two things that never happened to Fenris, and one that might have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



**I. Sebastian**

It happens unexpectedly.

Like almost everyone else who knows Hawke, Sebastian likes to drop by Fenris's house and annoy him. He's less irritating company than most, though. Sometimes, especially in winter, they end up just sitting in companionable silence in front of the fire. One evening Isabela catches them at it, and of course she can't help joking about what else they could be doing. And once the idea is in his head, Fenris can't seem to get it out again.

One night, Fenris can't resist it. He pulls Sebastian close and kisses him, just to see what he'll do.

He expects Sebastian to pull away immediately, but he doesn't. He just holds perfectly still, until Fenris stops, and then all at once he leaps out of his chair and halfway to the door, face flushed, still saying nothing.

“I'm sorry. That was a mistake.” 

"It's all right," Sebastian says. "I just - I can't -" 

"You don't need to explain," Fenris says. They all have the boundaries that they can't step over.

Sebastian sits down again. Apparently the temptation has passed. "I hope that we're friends."

Fenris doens't know, but he hopes so, too.

**II. Iron Bull**

It happens because he asks for it.

The Chargers are a good company. While Fenris wouldn't admit it readily, it's nice to have people to watch his back. For the first time since he left Kirkwall, he has people he can trust. He doesn't know if he'll stay, but being paid to fight is also a welcome novelty. It's the first time in his life that anyone has paid him regularly for any labour, and he finds that he likes it.

However, the fact that their commander is disturbingly attractive is more of a complication than a benefit as far as Fenris is concerned.

He doesn't flirt, both because it seems like a bad idea and because he wouldn't know how to start, but one night he finds himself in Bull's tent, still drinking after everyone else has drifted away to their bed rolls. Bull is telling a ridiculous story about the time Dalish set a barn on fire by accident, because he knows that Fenris hates stories about her and her damned 'bow', so Fenris climbs into his lap and kisses him to shut him up. It seems to make sense at the time.

It doesn't go any further that night, but a few days later he finds himself in Bull's tent again. He kisses as hard as he fights, and as relentlessly

“If you want me to stop -“

“Would you _please_ just fuck me?” 

Bull grins, then leans forward and kisses Fenris again instead. Being enfolded in his arms is like being hugged by a wall, only warmer.

He pulls away, and Fenris leans forward. "Please," he says, "I want -"

He doesn't know what he wants, but Bull smiles. "It's all right. I know what you need." 

**III. Hawke**

It happens in a dream. 

It's months after the letter from Varric, months after Hawke was stranded. Not the first time Fenris has dreamed of him. Usually, he dreams that Hawke is alive, then cruelly forgets until he wakes up and is reminded all over again. Now, he's in a dark void, and Hawke is far away on the horizon. Fenris recognizes his silhouette even at this distance, so he starts walking. It feels as though it takes hours to make any progress, but he keeps his eyes ahead, counts his paces until he loses track, looks up to find Hawke by his side. Then, without any conversation or preamble, they're kissing. That's how Fenris knows for sure that it's a dream.

“I thought I'd never see you again,” he says, trying to fix the feeling of Hawke's arms around him in his mind.

Hawke smiles sadly. “You won't, my love. But please remember that I'll always see you.”

When Fenris wakes, he can still feel Hawke's lips on his own.


End file.
